


Une dispute de plus

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Crack, Explosions, Français | French, M/M, Probably ooc, Relationship(s), community: quatre_temps
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Quatre-temps, sur le thème "rouge à lèvres". Lorsqu'on trouve dans la chambre d'un alchimiste un objet qui ne devrait pas y être...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une dispute de plus

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il y eût un horrible silence.

Et le sourire de Greed s'élargit tandis qu'il tournait et retournait l'objet dans ses mains.

\- Tiens tiens.  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi.

Kimblee le contemplait d'un air à priori indifférent, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa surprise. Que faisait cet objet au pied de son lit? Et l'homonculus qui avait marché dessus... et les regardait maintenant tour à tour, la chose et lui, haussant un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi non plus. Et nous sommes dans ta chambre, Kim... me ferais-tu des infidélités?  
\- Va crever!  
\- Heureux de l'entendre. Alors... naon, ne me dis pas que tu te maquilles?  
\- Que... QUOI?  
Voyons, tu aurais pu me le dire tout de même...

Greed posa l'objet dans un tiroir de la table de nuit et monta sur le lit en ronronnant.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela... et ça doit même bien t'aller, avec tes magnifiques cheveux longs... un peu de noir sur les yeux, là, et.  
\- ... tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis un travesti là ?

L'homonculus frotta sa joue endolorie par la baffe qu'il venait de recevoir, sans cesser de sourire.

\- Rooooh, voyons Kim... pas la peine de réagir ainsi...

L'alchimiste, rouge de honte, de confusion et de rage, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Greed et rapprocha son visage du sien avant d'articuler lentement, très lentement :

\- Ce. Truc. N'est. PAS. A moi.

Et boum.

Une fois reconstitué, Greed éclata de rire, embrassa son alchimiste et le fit s'allonger tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou. Ce n'était qu'une dispute de plus.

Bientôt, ils oublièrent complètement le tube de rouge à lèvres, qui traîne encore quelque part, dans la chambre de Kimblee, où Greed l'avait placé pour une petite farce...


End file.
